Secret Daughter
by jazzmyne16
Summary: What if Voldemort a daughter? Would she become like her father or would she rebel against? And would he accept it if she did? Rated T for swears and paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I'm 16 years old. I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts and my best friends are Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan and Katie Bell. I'm Gryffindor, like my mother or so I'm grudgingly told.

The Triwizard Tournament has taken place this year and Fred, George and I are taking bets on the champions, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. Me and Potter have never really been best buddies. I know that he'll win though. Even though I wish with all my heart that he won't. The Weasley twins are my best friends, not because they're funny or popularbut because they make me feel like I belong.

I was raised by my Godmother and her husband, gaining myself a little brother as I was so close to their only son. They are a few of the only people who know my secret. Along with my father, my dead mother and his "friends".

I don't understand why I'm in Gryffindor. I'm not brave, or courageous or loyal. Not really. I'm sly, cunning, ambitious, selfish and ever so slightly crazy. I guess I inherited that from my family. Or more my father.

You see I'm Scarlett Rose Riddle. I'm the sercret long lost daughter of Lord Voldemort.

...

This is short I know but its a prolgue its supposed to be short. If any of you feel like you've read this before its because I'm reposting it as it disappeared in my fanfics. Please Review and I'll update soon :) 

Love  
Abi


	2. Chapter 2

Rieyama Yuuko - Thank you, here's the 1st Chapter for you!

Ash-Caro-Lynn - Thanks I thought so to. Yes, she's the same year as the twins, I thought I said that in the prologue but I may have forgotten. I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Well thanking you all muchly for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! I'm gonna skip to the chase and just give you the chapter!

DISCLAIMER - Still not mine - insert sad face here -

Chapter 1

I knew what had happened when Potter suddenly appeared out of the maze, holding the cup. What I didn't expect was Diggory to be with him. He was dead.

I never really knew Cedric Diggory, but I know he didn't deserve to die. Just like Harry. I heard the screams of the crowd as they noticed Cedric's still body lying before Harry, and I slipped out of the stands. I needed time to think.

Halfway down to the kitchens, I noticed I was being followed. Spinning around quickly, I pulled my wand out, pointing it in Draco's face. "Oh sorry Draco, I thought you were someone else."

"Who else knows when you've got you're think hat on?" Draco smirked and I had to grin.

"Point made. Narcissa and Lucius still pissed at me or is it safe to come 'home'?" I asked, emphasising the word home.

"Mother was never mad at you, only Father, and yes he is. Though I'm sure you'll have to come home anyway, as I'm assuming their plan worked." Draco told me.

I scowled, "Do I have to? I want no part in this! I thought that was clear, you know being Gryffindor, talking to muggleborns and 'blood traitors, not coming back for summers?"

"Look, I know that, you know that. But I don't think the do. Or if the do they don't give a fuck." Draco sighed, while I rolled my eyes. Normally I would've told him off for his language, but I just wasn't in the mood. Then he added, "Plus you're You-Know-Who's daughter. You don't get much of a choice." This time I glared at him and stormed away from my 'little brother', up in the vague direction of the Gryffindor common room.

...

"Hey, where'd you go?" Fred asked as he walked over to the corner I had commandeered.

"Just for a walk. I needed to think," I replied distractedly.

"You sure you're okay?" Fred pressed. God if he wasn't my best friend, I would've hit him for being annoying by now.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." I had no choice then but to actually go to my dormitory, where Angelina, Katie and Alicia were gossiping. Sara Blackburn, a shy muggleborn witch who was rather brilliant, sat reading something called 'Pride and Prejudice' on her bed, ignoring the rest of us. I went straight to my bed, shutting my drapes. I sat up thinking of what I was to do for hours and hours.

When I finally fell asleep at 5am, I still had no clue.

...

Because of the death of Cedric, we were given the day off lessons which, though it makes me sound like a heartless bitch, I was glad for as 1 hour of sleep really wouldn't get me through the day. I finally crawled out of my bed to an empty dormitory at 1. Quickly combing my hair and shoving on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I ran down to the Great Hall, just as Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised a glass. "A moments silence for Mr Diggory. He was a brave, intelligent young man. A son, friends, boyfriend, pupil, peer. He did not deserve to die as he did. By the hand of Lord Voldemort." At this people began to mutter, until the Headmaster cleared his throat. "He will not be forgotten. Cedric."

"Cedric," The rest of the hall repeated, all raising a glass, and going silent. Of course the Slytherins had to ruin it though, by muttering and laughing. Everyone else began to eat and I sighed and grabbed two cheese rolls and went to sit by the lake. After half an hour Snape came and asked me to come to his office. I warily followed.

"What are you wishing to do about your situation with your father Miss Riddle?" When Snape said this I gasped. To the school I was Scarlett Robertson, and I had never met my father. Well half was true at least.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. In reply, he pulled up his left sleeve revealing the dark mark.

"I was once a death eater. What I tell you from here on out, you must not repeat if you want either of us to live. I am Professor Dumbledore's spy. I pretend to be the Dark Lord's spy, give him small pieces of information so it doesn't seem suspicious. The headmaster knows of your predicament and is willing to help you spy, against your own father and bring him down. If that is what you wish."

I just stood there, shocked. I couldn't make a decision there and then. What about Fred, George? My father? As much as I hate him, I don't think I can go against him. But I can't go against my friends. I just can't. "I need to think," I mumbled and marched out of the office.

"You have until class tomorrow!" Snape shouted down the dungeons after me. I groaned kicking the wall as I went.

...

"Coming to dinner Letty?" George asked. Letty was the nickname he and Fred had given me three days after we met as they decided Scarlett was too long for them.

"I'll be there in a minute, Snape wanted to see me." I made a face, showing them that I wasn't happy about it.

"Unlucky Letts. We'll save you a seat." Fred replied in sympathy as they walked away. Sighing I went up to Snape's desk as he magically locked the door and stood.

"Have you decided?" He asked as if bored.

"Yes." I replied simply.

...

A/N - Oooooo cliff-hanger! So what are you all thinking so far? Hope you like it, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dubickas19 - Thank you! :D You can see now! xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash-Caro-Lynn - Haha, I'm updating now but you actually get this cliffy for a little longer ;) Here's your next update though!

I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can, I'm actually on a course this week and the library isn't open on Sunday's so keep that in mind if I don't update this week please!

DISCLAIMER - This is totally mine! Oh wait no its not :( stupid magic lamp, it must be faulty...this is still J.K's then.

Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express slowed into a stop at Kings Cross Station, and I pulled a face. I quickly said my goodbyes to Fred, George and Katie, who were in the compartment with me and went off to find my Guardians, the Malfoy's. Draco was fine and I love Narcissa, but Lucius was another matter. He glared at me as I walked over a few paces behind Draco. Silently, he grabbed my arm roughly and we apparated to Malfoy Manor. "Finally found where your loyalties lie have you?" Lucius sneered as his wife and son appeared behind him. I stayed silent and Lucius looked annoyed, "Answer!"

"You will not talk to my daughter like that Lucius." A cold voice drawled from the shadows. Voldemort walked into the hall. He took his wand from his pocket, pointed at Lucius and lazily said, "Crucio." Lucius fell to the ground, arching his back in pain. As Voldemort put his wand away Lucius began to crawl over to him, muttering his apologise. "Stand Lucius. Get Scarlett's room ready for her. I'd like to speak with her alone." Grudgingly Lucius took my trunk from me as I went to stand by my father, who gestured for me to follow him.

We ended up in the sitting room he had claimed as his own. Good thing the Manor was so big, otherwise the Malfoy's would have been left with two rooms between them most likely. "Sit," my father said as he sat in a plump arm chair. I plopped into a similar armchair across from him. He studied me for a minute before he said, "You look like her. Your mother." At this I sat up a little. Even though my mother was engaged to Voldemort, people like the Malfoy's still believed she was not worthy of talking about, being a half-blood, Gryffindor and a blood traitor, as so I know next to nothing about her. "Her double really. Except the eyes." I pulled on my curly auburn hair, felt my face. All I had from my mother. I thought of my greeny, blue eyes and wondered what her eyes were like. My father ruined my train of thought, "I always wondered what you looked like." He had a single tear in his eye, and I raised my eyebrow slightly. Voldemort was capable of emotion? Well its true what they say, I think to myself, you learn something new everyday.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"Does a father have to have a reason to want to talk to his only daughter?" He replied and then slowly added, as if worried of my reaction, "I was wondering, if you would join me?"

I thought about it one last time. I knew what was going to do, what I needed to do. Everyone would hate me. Well my friends. But I had to.

"You mean be a death eater?" I questioned.

"No. You are much more important to me. The death eaters are nothing but my puppets. They're necessary but I don't particularly care about them. They are expendable and replaceable," my father said, "Of course I want you to fight with me, by you'll be up by me. More important than anyone, and when I rule you will be there, ruling with me. What do you say?"

"I'll do it." I said quietly.

"Good. I knew I could count on you. Lucius told me you'd never go against those fools, Dumbledore and the mudbloods and such." Father smirked, taking a small box from his robes. "I want you to have this. It works like a dark mark." I slowly opened it and inside was a necklace. A sideways skull with a snake slithering around and through its mouth. It was amazing, I'd always liked these kind of things.

"Thank you," I smiled, jumping over to him so he could help me put it on.

"I want you to feel like you belong. They don't like you. But it doesn't matter. They'll do as you say or suffer the consequences. Anyway I have business to attend to." He said clearly dismissing me.

"What business?" I hate not knowing things, can you tell?

"Nothing you need to worry about. But a prophecy if you must know." I was then shooed out. I let out a sigh. No going to the Burrow this summer.

A/N - Before anyone says that Voldemort is a little AU I would like to say as heartless as he is I like to think he'd have some small bit of love for his daughter - as long as she was doing as he wanted at least!

Not everything is as black and white as it seems so wait for the next few chapters and more will be revealed ;)

Please review and tell me what you think! I won't be able to unload for definite tomorrow, but as I said before I have a course this week so I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Hope you all liked it!

Love

Abi

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

No reviews this time :( sad face, but hopefully people will review this one :D

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter still isn't mine, you'd think I was over this by now….

Chapter 3

Normally I'd jump for joy with it being September 1st, especially being here for the summer. But not this year. My fathers decided I'm to be a spy. Learn anything I can about the Order and Potter.

And also the Weasley's.

That's what made my heart thud.

The Weasley's are practically my second family, like they are to Harry. We could've probably got along if it wasn't for the fact we never spoke, and well my father as well I suppose.

So as I'm apparated to the station, I quickly leave Draco, with the intention of finding a lonely compartment to myself. Unfortunately the twins found me. "Hey, what are you doing on your own in here?" Fred asked as he strangled me in a hug.

"I felt like being alone," I laughed ducking out of his arms. He frowned a little and went slightly pink when George looked over at him.

"Well you know you can never get away from us Letty, not when we've not seen you all summer!" George retorted hugging me as well, "How was your Aunts?"

That was what I had told them, so I wasn't known as a Malfoy, or a Riddle. I was a half-blood and my parents had died fighting death eaters so I lived with my Aunt Maggie who I didn't really get along with. Yeah, I'm a bit of a liar, but it's for their own good…kinda. "It was okay, a bit boring to be honest."

"Mum was disappointed that you didn't come over for summer at all," Fred commented.

George added in an undertone, "Not as much as Fred." Making Fred blush even more.

"Well good, you should miss me," I giggled, "I mean it is moi after all!" After I glared at them as they laughed I added, "So how's the joke stuff coming?"

"Great, Harry gave us his tournament winnings, so business is great, we're looking for premises!" George replied grinning.

"Awesome, how much do I get paid?"

"What serious you want to help?"

"Well obviously!"

What I hadn't noticed, until much later, was that Fred was sitting staring at me, in a non-creepy way, and glaring at his twin as we talked, and I had no idea why.

…

"Oi, George! Come here!" I called as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, for once without his twin.

"You rang?" he said taking the seat next to me.

"Why was Fred acting so weird yesterday?" I asked.

"Uh…he was just…feeling under the weather at the time," George replied looking shiftily uneasy.

"Oh I hope he's okay."

"He is, don't worry," George smiled as Fred walked in and budged into the small space between George and I.

"So that Umbridge woman this morning. Defence will be a different experience this year." Fred said as Professor McGonagall passed out our timetables and we got up and began walking to DADA.

"You're telling me," I commented smiling. We sat in our usual seats at the back of the class, me next to Alicia and Fred and George in the seats to our right. "Late on the first day, "I tutted, "Not a good start." My friends chuckled around me before the door opened.

"Wands away class, and books out," Umbridge squeaked as she walked into the classroom. There were many groans and complaints at this but she silence us all with a look.

"Yeah, this'll be a fun year," Alicia whispered to me sarcastically, "I can tell."

…

A/N - I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop so my bad! Please review and let me know what you all think :)

Cookies for everyone!

Love

Abi

xxx


End file.
